bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dryoid
Dryoid was Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. It ties with Boriates with the Custom Battle Ability '''active for second strongest Mechanical Bakugan after Farbros. Information Description Dryoid is a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan, that resembled Robotallion but with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist gauntlets that can be used as Vulcans or sword projectors. It also consists of a small cannon on its back that is also its sword Murasame Blade. His body armor and sword changes due to combining certain '''Fusion Abilities. His most powerful abilities are Murasame Blade and its fusion abilities combinations and Gaia Reflector. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 28, Dryoid was first seen when Hydron battles Baron. He crushed Baron easily even though Baron tried his best. After defeating Baron, Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Ancient Nemus. He next appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battles Marucho, Minx Elfin and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin, but lost to Preyas. At the Motherpalace, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda and loses. It was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. After Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates, and lost but Hydron sent Volt to another dimension. Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. After an intense battle, it won and succeeded in badly overpowering Aluze. Afterwards he was upgraded. Dryoid helps Hydron battle against Zenoheld, At first it wins a battle, but is badly outmatched after Zenoheld uses the Assail-Farbros Formation (but Hydron still puts up bit of a fight with Gaia Reflector), and is defeated. Dryoid helps Hydron escape from prison as well as the blast from the Alternative System. He helped the Resistance to defeat Zenoheld and to destroy the Alternative. It has succeeded, but has been destroyed along with the Alternative, Zenoheld and Hydron. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mars Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade'' '(Sword Smasher): Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * '''Trance Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Axel Speed ''(Accel Speed): Dryoid becomes hyper mobile and prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * '''Gaia Reflector': Reflects the opponent's ability with three times the original effect. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shoo Dragonfly: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Geki Dust Barrier (Geki Grip Demon): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Retsu Lightning: Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid * Double Caliber: Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Trivia * Dryoid is one of the four Bakugan that has more than one fusion ability. The others are Neo Dragonoid, Helix Dragonoid, and Midnight Percival. In these four Bakugans, Dryoid is also the only one who can activate consecutive fusion abilities (despite Dark Dragonoid's attribute-changing fusion abilities) * It is also one of the three Bakugan who has used a triple ability. The others are Viper Helios and Neo Dragonoid. * It is, as of episode 49, the first Bakugan to defeat Farbros in a battle, and hold his own against Assail-Farbros (using Gaia Reflector). * Dryoid is the only Bakugan to rely on it's Fusion Abilities in battle. * Dryoid is currently the only Bakugan to combine 3 of it's Fusion Abilities. Gallery Anime dihc.jpg|Dryoid in Hydron's case File:Dyrad_closed.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (closed) File:Dyrad_open.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (open) 020.PNG|Dryoid in Bakugan form File:Dryad00.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Knuckle Vulcan dryoidswrdhds.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Murasame Blade dub2.jpg|Dryoid dryoid249.jpg|Dryoid using the ability Gaia Reflector dusf.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Shoo Dragonfly drsa.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Geki Dust Barrier durl.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Restu Lightning ddryd.jpg|Dryoid using the fusion ability Double Caliber Abdbd.jpg|Dryoid damaging Aluze dryoidapprnc.jpg|Dryoid being summoned Dvf.jpg|Dryoid versus Assail Farbros drds.jpg|Dryoid udr.jpg|Dryoid combining three of his Fusion Abilities ddaf.jpg|Dryoid destroying Alternative Weapon Farbros File:Dryoid_Gauntlet.jpg| hydr.jpg|Hydron and Dryoid Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vexos